


Проклятие ведьм

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Cunnilingus, Curses, Dark Magic, Doggy Style, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Healing Sex, Humor, Kylo Ren with a vagina, M/M, Menstruation, Nightsister Magic | Dathomir Magic (Star Wars), Pregnancy Talk, That's Not How Dathomir Magic Works, That's Not How The Force Works, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Оскорбленные ведьмы насылают на Рена проклятие. Хакс пытается ему помочь.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	Проклятие ведьм

— Хакс, у нас проблема.

Сначала Хакс не верит в услышанное, принимая все за очередную неуместную шутку, которых он вдоволь наслушался за время их знакомства, и наигранно смеется. Затем озадачивается и просит представить доказательства.

Кайло мешкает, не сразу решаясь стянуть брюки, и смущенно отодвигает трусы, открыв удивленному взору Хакса заросли курчавых черных волос.

— Но я ничего не вижу, — возмущается Хакс.

— Потому что там ничего нет!

Хакс долго ходит по каюте, заложив за спину руки, и размышляет о случившемся.

— Ты зажал его между ног, да?

— Нет.

— Как такое возможно?

— Ебаные датомирские ведьмы, Хакс.

— Колдовство реально?

— Слово «ведьмы» тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

Хакс подходит к нему вплотную, срывает с себя перчатку и со всей серьезностью прикладывает ладонь к его ширинке. Вместо возмущения Кайло раздвигает ноги шире, позволяя Хаксу убедиться.

— Звезды, у тебя нет члена.

В глазах Кайло слезы, но он держится стойко.

— Да.

— Раньше у тебя точно был член?

— Еще сегодня утром он был.

— А сейчас. Что там?

Кайло молчит, растерянно разглядывая стену позади Хакса. И терпеливо позволяет Хаксу ощупывать гениталии через трусы.

— Ты женщина, — констатирует Хакс и просовывает пальцы под резинку трусов. Кайло моментально отпихивает его руку и наспех застегивает ремень.

— Я не женщина. И никогда не был женщиной, я родился мужчиной. Это все ведьмы. Хакс.

— Да?

— Нам нужно вернуться.

Хакс некоторое время раздумывает, прежде чем решительно отказать.

— Из-за тебя они и меня члена лишат. Сам возвращайся.

— Но, Хакс...

— Возьми рыцарей.

— Они не должны узнать. Сноук — тоже.

— Если бы на переговорах ты вел себя более сдержанно, все бы обошлось.

— Немного вспылил.

— Ты оскорбил их.

— Они не шли на диалог.

— Теперь живи с этим.

— Хакс.

Их возвращению не рады. Хаксу приходится терпеть уничижительные взгляды, предвзятое отношение и издевательские смешки на протяжении всего пребывания на планете, и только после вежливых, публичных извинений перед матерью клана и остальными культистками им удается добиться внятного ответа:

— Получишь вагинальный оргазм — вернешь причиндалы.

Их мерзкий смех Хаксу слышится до самого возвращения на «Финализатор». Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько жалким и униженным. Кайло на удивление не произносит ни слова, и Хакс сам решается спросить:

— Какие у тебя планы? В помощи нуждаешься?

Кайло растерянно пожимает плечами, явно пребывая в шоке, а Хакс не понимает, почему стены коридоров все еще целые.

Следующие несколько дней Кайло не попадается ему на глаза.

Хакс не хочет представлять, каким именно образом Кайло решает свою проблему, но не может избавиться от пикантных образов, возникающих в голове, и после вахты решает проведать его сам.

Кайло не настроен на разговор, но не враждебен. Пускает его, а сам останавливается напротив иллюминатора, наблюдая за беспорядочным вихрем космического мусора, и продолжает молчать. Хакс встает рядом, почти вплотную, сложив руки за спиной, и осторожно начинает разговор:

— Есть какие-то успехи?

— Нет.

— Ты что-нибудь предпринял для этого?

Кайло бросает на него возмущенный взгляд, затем снова принимается смотреть в иллюминатор. В напряженном молчании проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Хакс продолжает:

— Ты уже исследовал себя? Женский оргазм получить сложнее. Я мог бы помочь тебе.

—Ты?

— Да.

— Но я слышал, что…

— Что?

— Неважно. Забудь.

— У меня было достаточно женщин. Я хорошо разбираюсь в женских оргазмах. Пожалуй, никто на «Финализаторе» не сможет в этом вопросе превзойти меня. Если тебе кого-то и следует просить помочь, так это меня.

— Ты серьезно хочешь трахнуть меня?

— Я хочу тебе помочь. Что тебя удивляет?

Недолго думая, Кайло соглашается. И озвучивает Хаксу список своих правил. Под запрет попадают: поцелуи, ласки, грязные разговоры во время секса, унижения и любые лишние телодвижения, не имеющие отношения к процессу.

— Как ты себе представляешь такой секс?

— Делаешь свое дело и уходишь, — отвечает Кайло и начинает снимать с себя капюшон с хламидой.

Под дублетом на нем черная майка и подтяжки, а под ними — налитая грудь. Хакс хочет прикоснуться к ней, но вовремя одергивает себя, вспоминая о запретах.

— Грудь тоже стала женской?

— Она всегда была такой, Хакс. Она не изменилась.

Хакс некоторое время наблюдает за ним, скользит взглядом по мощному телу, сильным рукам, тянущим вниз мужские трусы, и начинает раздеваться сам.

Когда Кайло ложится на кровать, он выглядит немного смущенным. Хакс опускается между его ног, просит согнуть их в коленях и сам раздвигает их в стороны.

Кайло дышит тяжелее, чем обычно.

— Зачем ты удалил все волосы? — спрашивает Хакс.

— Мне так захотелось.

Хакс касается большим пальцем гладкого лобка, проводит вниз, по ложбинке, выглядывающему клитору и малым половым губам, раскрывшимся, словно крылья бабочки. Доходит до промежности, едва касаясь ануса, и скользит по смазке вверх, во влагалище. Кайло чуть вздрагивает и продолжает лежать безучастно, никак не реагируя на палец внутри.

— Она красивая, — говорит Хакс, — и ты пахнешь как настоящая женщина.

Кайло приподнимает голову, удивленно хмуря брови.

— Заткнись. И больше не смей лапать мою задницу.

— Я и не собирался…

— Просто заткнись.

— А что насчет предохранения?

— Я чист.

— У тебя есть матка и яичники? Ты проходил обследование?

— Я уверен, что их нет. Ведьмы не наделены таким могуществом, чтобы полностью перекроить мой организм.

Хакс опускает голову между его ног и раскрывает двумя пальцами большие половые губы. Слизистая Кайло темно-розовая, а кожа малых губ темнее, чем внутренняя сторона бедра.

Хакс касается клитора языком, и Кайло стонет, сжимая его голову бедрами. Хакс хочет достаточно возбудить его, чтобы подготовить к безболезненному проникновению, но Кайло слишком эмоционален и чувствителен. Он невольно вздрагивает, стараясь сдерживать стоны, накрывает раскрасневшееся лицо предплечьем и кончает сразу, как только Хакс усиливает нажим на клитор.

— Это не тот оргазм, который нам нужен был, — прерывистым шепотом произносит Кайло.

Хакс убеждает его подождать несколько минут и закончить вагинальным сексом. Кайло соглашается.

— Ты такой мокрый, — восхищенно шепчет Хакс, размазывая между пальцев прозрачную слизь, стекающую по промежности Кайло.

Тот не хочет его слушать. Поворачивает голову вбок, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом, и терпеливо ожидает окончания акта. Хакс очень осторожен и нетороплив, входит постепенно и не доставляет особого дискомфорта. Но и ничего приятного Кайло не чувствует.

— У тебя не было крови, — говорит Хакс. Кайло не реагирует. — До меня ты был с кем-то или нет?

— Тебя это не касается.

Хакс трахает его несколько минут, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции, пока Кайло сам не просит остановиться. Он позволяет Хаксу кончить внутрь и просит уйти.  
Кайло разочарован.

— Это был худший секс в моей жизни.

— Никто еще не жаловался.

— Из страха.

— Я был уверен, что тебе нравится.

— Как же ты это понял?

— По симптомам.

— Мне жаль твоих партнеров. Я почувствовал все их разочарование.

— Ты научишься получать вагинальный оргазм со временем. Это нормально.

— Ты всем так говоришь?

**~*~**

Следующие встречи проходят так же безрезультатно: Кайло неподвижно лежит на спине, позволяя себя трахать, и злится, когда ничего не меняется. Хакс пытается его успокоить и просит подождать еще.

— Если ты и дальше не будешь позволять мне заниматься с тобой полноценным сексом, у нас ничего не получится.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Позволять мне начинать с нормальной прелюдии, включая поцелуи. И взаимные ласки.

Они еще несколько раз вступают в неловкую близость, не приносящую удовольствия, прежде чем Кайло неохотно принимает предложение:

— Я согласен, но сосать и дрочить тебе не собираюсь.

— Ты мог бы...

— Нет.

Его губы пухлые, горячие и вкусно пахнут. Хакс не хочет прекращать целовать их. Он зарывается пальцами в его волосы, трогает шею, плечи и наконец обхватывает грудь. Кайло стонет, когда Хакс кусает его за соски.

Секс на этот раз Кайло кажется более приятным, но на оргазм от проникновения нет и намека.

— Ты считаешь, всунул в пизду — и уже должен быть оргазм, — упрекает его Кайло после того, как они заканчивают.

— Разве ты раньше не считал так же?

— Считал.

Они оба смеются, затем Кайло поворачивается на бок, спиной к Хаксу, и начинает плакать. Хакс, привыкший к переменам его настроения, не удивлен, он прижимается к нему сзади и остается на ночь. Кайло, как ни странно, позволяет.

Они занимаются сексом каждый день, после вахты перед сном. Хакс всегда начинает с поцелуев, оральных ласк, доводит Кайло до крайнего возбуждения и только потом пытается доставить наслаждение с помощью проникновения. Но Кайло всегда быстро остывает и заканчивать приходится либо рукой, либо языком.

— Ты поранился? — спрашивает Кайло, когда Хакс в очередной раз высовывается между его ног и вытирает ладонью рот.

— Что?

— У тебя кровь на лице.

Хакс смотрит на свою руку, смотрит между его ног и предполагает, что у Кайло началась менструация.

Кайло не верит.

— У тебя есть матка, Рен.

— Чушь.

— О чем мы думали, ты мог забеременеть.

— Это невозможно.

Кайло встает на ноги, наблюдая за стекающей струей крови по внутренней стороне бедра, хватает стул и разбивает его о стену. А в следующую минуту сгибается от боли и падает обратно на кровать. Хакс приносит медпакет из освежителя и дает ему анальгетики, но они не помогают.

Кайло плачет. Хакс боится к нему прикасаться и спрашивает, что может сделать. Кайло не может дать внятный ответ. Хакс ищет ответы в голонете, узнает много нового и приносит Кайло шоколад и тампоны.

Кайло ненавидит шоколад, но съедает всю плитку от злости. И снова плачет. Хакс помогает ему ввести тампон, затем обнимает его сзади и успокаивает, приложив к животу теплую ладонь.

— Как они это терпят? — спрашивает Кайло, когда ближе к утру боль отступает. Хакс пожимает плечами и сам меняет ему тампон. Потому что Кайло не разобрался, как это делать.

Они не занимаются сексом несколько дней, пока идет кровотечение, но Хакс все равно приходит к нему, целует, подолгу обнимает, помогает менять испачканное в крови постельное белье и снова учит правильно пользоваться тампонами.

— Я его чувствую, он мне мешает.

— Потому что ты неправильно вставил, в инструкции сказано, что нужно вводить глубже.

Кайло вырывает из его рук вкладыш и разрывает на части. А позже, перед сном, кладет ему голову на плечо и смотрит в датапад, когда Хакс работает.

— Ненавижу месячные, — говорит Кайло.

Хакс гладит его по голове и протягивает конфету. Кайло с удовольствием ее съедает и просит еще.

**~*~**

Из-за пятидневного воздержания Кайло чувствует постоянное возбуждение. Он с нетерпением дожидается Хакса после смены, разрывает на нем одежду и сам целует, чего никогда не делал раньше. Хакс запускает руку в его промокшие насквозь трусы и трогает набухший клитор, пока Кайло терзает его рот.

Кайло впервые соглашается встать в коленно-локтевую позу и от избытка чувств кричит в подушку. Он прогибается в пояснице, навстречу Хаксу, и сам насаживается на член — Хаксу даже не приходится его уговаривать быть немного отзывчивее.

— Быстрее! — рычит Кайло.

Хакс держит его за бедра, хватает за бока и двигается быстрее, едва успевая за его ритмом.

Затем Кайло заваливается вперед, утягивая за собой Хакса, падает на живот, лицом в подушки, и содрогается всем телом. Хакс кончает сам и продолжает двигаться, чтобы продлить ему оргазм, пока Кайло не сбрасывает его со спины.

Кайло восстанавливает дыхание почти сразу же и вскоре забывается сном, не удосужившись принять душ, чтобы смыть с себя сперму. Совершенно лишенный сил, Хакс долго пытается отдышаться.

— Ебаные сигареты, — хрипит он, кашляет, садится на кровать и тянется к тумбе за пачкой, чтобы закурить.

Кайло ненавидит запах сигарет и запрещает ему курить в каюте, но Хаксу сейчас все равно. Он прикуривает, смотрит на него, спящего, укрывает одеялом и ложится рядом.

Он всю ночь не может сомкнуть глаз от сумбурных мыслей.

Утро начинается со скандала.

— Они сказали — я сделал. Что им еще надо?! — кричит Кайло.

Хакс уклоняется от летящего в его сторону стула, наспех надевает сапоги, зажимая прикуренную сигарету в зубах, и пытается покинуть каюту. Но Кайло преграждает ему путь:

— Что ты на это скажешь, Хакс? — спрашивает он, достает из его рта сигарету, бросает на пол и тушит носком ботинка.

— Нужно успокоиться.

Кайло блокирует дверь и исполосовывает мечом все четыре стены в спальне.

Позже они сидят в темноте, потому что случилось замыкание, и долго молчат.

— Нам нужно вернуться к ним. Эти суки за все ответят, — уже спокойно говорит Кайло.

Хакс хватается за голову.

Вторая встреча оказывается еще более унизительной, чем первая. Но Кайло, движимый страстным желанием вернуть свой член, вежлив и сдержан.

Мать клана — могущественная датомирская ведьма с легким презрением во взгляде и вытатуированными узорами на лице, издевательски смеется. Хакс делает к ней шаг и сразу отступает — окружающие трон телохранительницы враждебно реагируют на каждое их движение.

— Так что ты, говоришь, делал для достижения вагинального оргазма? — переспрашивает матриарх.

— Занимался сексом. С мужчиной.

— О, это было очень плохой идеей. Но если родится девочка, я стану ее наставницей.

Весь зал снова смеется. Хакс оскорбленно складывает руки на груди.

— Это все очень весело, конечно, но знаете ли вы, мужчины, что вагинального оргазма не существует?

**~*~**

На шаттле Хаксу приходится закрыться в освежителе, чтобы Рен случайно не задел его мечом. А после — долго успокаивать его истерику и удивляться, каким образом ему удалось сдержаться и не навлечь на себя гнев ведьм.

— Они все это время издевались надо мной, — плачет Кайло, уткнувшись лицом в его колени. — Скажи, что я не беременный!

— Ты не беременный.

— Откуда тебе знать, — Кайло тычет его кулаком в бок и судорожно втягивает носом воздух, вытирая мокрое лицо о его галифе. — Я убью этих шлюх.

— Забудь о них, пока они не лишили нас остальных органов.

— Я вернусь за их головами.

— Хорошо, мы вместе вернемся за их головами.

Кайло снова спокоен. А Хакс не понимает, что теперь станет с их отношениями.

Они возвращаются поздно и проводят ночь порознь. Хакс запрещает себе думать о нем, пьет виски и привычно много курит перед сном. А Кайло не может его дождаться. И утром, до его выхода в смену, сам приходит к нему.

— Я пришел сказать, что у нас все получилось, Хакс.

— Рад за тебя.

— Так… придешь ко мне сегодня ночью?

— А должен?

— Не хочешь посмотреть на результат наших усилий?

— Разве только для отчета.

Кайло приближается, чтобы поцеловать его, но Хакс уворачивается, хватает со стола датапад и идет к выходу. Кайло идет за ним.

— Что это значит?

— Сосать и дрочить тебе не собираюсь, — передразнивает Хакс, прикладывает ладонь к панели и выходит в коридор.

— Да ладно.

— Придется тебе заняться самоудовлетворением.

— Слушай, я тогда сказал не всерьез. Я был расстроен, что у тебя есть член, а у меня нет.

— Теперь есть. Можешь себе отсосать.

— Хватит притворяться, что ты был заинтересован моей пиздой. Ты и пизду-то впервые увидел, я уверен.

— Ты меня раскусил. Ты был моей первой женщиной.

— Хакс!

Они заходят в первый открывшийся турболифт и молча смотрят друг на друга, пока двери перед ними не закрываются.

Они целуются как в последний раз. Хакс вжимает его в стену, раздвигает коленом ноги и просовывает руку под резинку трусов. Кайло стонет, когда Хакс обхватывает его член, и свободной рукой пытается нащупать панель, чтобы остановить лифт.

Лейтенант Митака, по воле случая оказавшийся не в том месте и не в то время, пытается слиться со стеной и молится звездам, чтобы его не заметили.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете за нее [проголосовать](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/edit).


End file.
